


Set ablaze to dissipate in falls of acid rain

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [12]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Drabble Collection, this is really short but probably one of my favourites in this whole collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Peppermint Candy Canes are Jack's favorite part about the Holidays





	

**Day 12 - Peppermint**

Peppermint candy canes are obviously the best part about the holidays. And the part he missed most on the streets. He dreamed about them every night, curled up on his cardboard box. Tiny red and white striped sticks of candy, melting in his mouth.

The first month at SPD he makes peppermint candy sticks in the food processor. And eats them late at night. Only Z knows about it. It’s a secret they keep from there days left over on the streets. It’s the best idea he ever had. Then Grumm’s attacks get worse and he forgets about the peppermint sticks. He had made hundreds, and they lay in a box discarded under his bed.

The decision to go back to the streets, to quit being a ranger is a no brainer. It’s not about the girl, that’s just an easy pretense.

He feels safer here. Better. He finds the box of candy canes under his bed as he’s packing up the room.

Saving them for December was a good idea, they pair well with a cup of hot coca that he offers to the homeless from Piggy’s rebuilt van café. Everyone loves them. It makes the cold more bearable. It makes his small corner of cardboard shacks In Newtech City, just a bit easier to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, Jed Whedon and the Willing - Sugar Cane


End file.
